Gaara tu no estás solo
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Gaara piensa que está completamente solo, y por eso está a punto de marcharse sin rumbo fijo, hasta que oye gritos de una chica y el decide ayudarla. Pero ella quiere irse con el. Gaara ¿Cómo lo tomará?. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Gaara...quiero ir contigo

En aquel lugar estaba lloviendo, todos menos un chico ya se habían refugiado en sus casas… mientras el solo murmuraba… "padre" …   
Hace años de aquello, aquel chico ya tenía 15 años, pero seguía pensando que estaba solo, caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo alguno, donde quiera todas esas miradas tan frías lo acosaban, nadie entendía lo que el sentía, nadie sabía por lo que el estaba pasando… simplemente se apartaban de el como si fuese "un bicho raro"…  
Sin rumbo alguno Gaara para en un "bar" de nuevo todos se apartan de el… tan solo el pide una gaseosa, el mesero con miedo se la da.  
Al terminarla, sale del bar y emprende su viaje a ningún lugar, pero escucha una voz…

---: ¡Déjenme yo no les pedí su ayuda! 

Chico1: Linda… -acariciándole una mejilla- pero nosotros queremos brindártela… 

----: ¡No! Ya… déjenme!!

Los muchachos empiezan a acercarse a aquella chica… 

---: ¡Ayuda! 

Chico2: De nada te va a servir… 

----: AHHH! 

Gaara: 'Es su problema…'

De repente uno de los muchachos observa a Gaara, su mirada es penetrante y desafiante. 

Chico3: ¿Y tú qué miras? 

Gaara: -mirada tranquila y un tanto desafiante- 

Chico1: ¿Piensas que eres mejor que nosotros? 

Gaara: No hay que pensar… es un echo… 

De improviso uno de los 4 hombres ataca a Gaara con una shuriken pero la arena actúa y en menos de 3 golpes y patadas los hombres quedan tendidos en el suelo…

---: –Con cara de pánico- g-g… g-… -Se desmaya- 

Gaara la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva consigo. Entra en un bosque, allí prende fuego y trae comida para dos… 

Gaara: -Mirando a la chica con su mirada fría y tranquila- -Mira al fuego- al fin despiertas… 

---: eh¿…? … que…. ¿Que pasó?

:::::FLASH BACK::::

Chico3: ¿Y tú qué miras? 

Gaara: -Mirada tranquila y un tanto desafiante- 

Chico1: ¿Piensas que eres mejor que nosotros? 

Gaara: No hay que pensar… es un echo… 

De improviso uno de los 4 hombres ataca a Gaara con una shuriken pero la arena actúa y en menos de 3 golpes y patadas los hombres quedan tendidos en el suelo…

::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::

---: Tu…¿Tú eres el chico que me salvó? 

Gaara: -La mira- no…  
La chica entristece … 

---: Gracias 

Gaara: Ya te dije que yo no te salvé… 

---: mmm… ¡No te creo! 

Gaara: No me creas… 

---: Apropósito, mi nombre es Sakura, ¿Y el tuyo? 

Gaara: Gaara…

Un silencio los absorbió por unos segundos hasta que el estómago de Sakura se quejó. 

Gaara: -Entregándole un pez- toma..

Sakura: Gracias … -toma el pez y empieza a comer- 

Gaara se levanta y empieza a caminar. 

Sakura: ¿Eh..? –dirige la mirada a Gaara, se levanta y empieza a seguirlo- ¡Espérame Gaara! –lo alcanza- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
Gaara: -Mirada fría- no… 

Sakura se para… 

Sakura: No, por favor no me dejes sola, no digas que no… -lo toma del brazo- ¡No quiero volver a estar sola! 

Gaara la suelta de su brazo tirándola al piso. Sakura se levanta, el empieza a caminar y Sakura lo sigue con una herida en el brazo, provocada por la caída. Unas horas más tarde… 

Gaara: Deja de seguirme. 

Sakura: No.

Gaara se da vuelta de improviso y ataca a Sakura con su famoso "ataúd de arena" 

Sakura: "Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, siempre hay alguien para ayudarte" … adelante mátame… 

Gaara: -apretando un poco más a Sakura a tal punto de casi dejarla sin respirar- Yo peleo por mi y me amo solo a mi, solo existo para matar personas que me hacen sentir así… 

Sakura: -con el poco aire que tenía- ¿y-y… y-o … t-t-e hago… sen-t-ir… a-así? 

Por un momento Gaara lo pensó… cuando estaba ella a su lado… no se sentía tan solo… y esas palabras que ella le había dicho, ¿Realmente ella lo hacía sentirse así?. Gaara desenvolvió lentamente a Sakura… después de todo, ella lo hacía sentirse necesitado… un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él, pero que sería maravilloso. 

Gaara: Esta vez te perdonaré la vida, pero jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra. 

Sakura: s-si Gaara-kun. 

Gaara: O///O- Este se dio vuelta para ocultar su ruborizado- vámonos…


	2. Chapter 2

---- ----- : Es lo que está relatando el personaje.

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué son estos sentimientos

----Gaara---- 

A donde fuera que vaya me seguía, tan solo me retrasaba, pero sin embargo me hacia sentir un bienestar desconocido, algo que me faltaba y que ahora poseía. Le había dicho que no hablara, pero ahora el silencio dolía… ¿Por qué? Tenía muchas dudas, antes de haberla conocido solo mataba a personas que me hacían sentir eso, pero… ¿porque no la maté? … la sentí… ¿necesaria? 

Gaara: -tono frío- entremos ahí –señalando un bar- 

Sakura: si. 

Mesero: b-b-buenas t-tardes. 

Gaara: Sakura pide tu, comeré lo mismo que ella – tono frío- 

Sakura: p-pero… lo más barato. 

Mesero: e-enseguida –susurrando- esa chica debe de estar loca para viajar con él… 

Gaara: -lo mira- estúpido…

---------Sakura-------------

¿Loca por viajar con Gaara? ¿A qué se refería?, bueno, no importaba en lo más mínimo, solo importaba que ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger –aunque fuese al revés- ya nunca volvería a sentirme sola y sé que el tampoco… pero… por un extraño motivo sentía que ya lo conocía de antes… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?, ¿Acaso ya lo conocía?, desde que me salvó muchas preguntas afloran a mi mente, ya no se que creer, ya no se que pensar, estoy totalmente confundida, pero si hay algo que se… es que ya no estoy sola.

Sakura: ¿ Gaara…? 

Gaara: - dirige su mirada fría- 

Sakura: que…. ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? 

Gaara: Nada. 

Viene el mesero. 

Mesero: Aquí están sus platos… 

Pude ver como le temblaba la mano al mesero cuando le estaba entregando el plato a Gaara… ¿Qué demonios pasaba! ¿Por qué le temían a un ser distinto a ellos? 

Sakura:¿Gaara…? 

Gaara: ¿ Y ahora que demonios quieres? 

Sakura: yo… yo… yo solo… 

Gaara: habla ya…

Sakura: ¿Por qué todos te temen? ¿O simplemente te rechazan?

Gaara: eso… eso es problema de ellos –mirada fría y su tonito de que me importa- 

Empezamos a comer, todos nos miraban feo, me sentí un tanto rara, pero ignoré totalmente eso y seguí comiendo. En aquel lugar reinaba un silencio de ultratumba, roto solo por el abrir de la puerta que por ella pasaban dos jounnins, quienes se sentaron al lado de Gaara, no parecían muy amables. 

Jounin1: A ver demonio de la arena que te serviste hoy…  
¿Demonio de la arena? Gaara solo se limitó a mirarlo fríamente. 

Jounin2: -probando del plato de Gaara- esta bastante rico, algo anormal para tus gustos –los dos jounnin se ríen malignamente- 

Sakura: ¡ya déjenlo en paz! –Apoyando las dos manos al costado del plato de Gaara-  
¡Ya no lo aguantaba más! ¡Jamás ni ahora ni nunca permitiría que molestaran de tal manera a mis amigos! 

Jounin1: niña, ¿acaso no sabes quien es el? 

Sakura: ¡Por supuesto que se! ¡El es Sabaku no Gaara mi mejor amigo!

-----Gaara----------- 

¿Había oído mal? Mis ojos y oídos no daban crédito a lo que veían y escuchaban… ¡me defendía y me había llamado amigo! ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien esa palabra cuando era dirigida a mi? Tal ves sea porque nunca nadie antes me la había dirigido ni tratado de esa manera, se que ella es especial…. Por eso ahora se que debo protegerla, ya… No peleo solo por mi…

Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! ¿Que les pareció el fic?

Por fa dejen sus reviews y yo seguiré actualizando esta linda historia.

Sayonara!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tu... ¿Mejor amigo?

En el capitulo anterior:   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jounin1: niña, ¿acaso no sabes quien es el? 

Sakura: ¡Por supuesto que se! ¡El es Sabaku no Gaara mi mejor amigo!

Tal ves sea porque nunca nadie antes me había dirigido ni tratado de esa manera, se que ella es especial…. Por eso ahora se que debo protegerla, ya… No peleo solo por mi…

---Sakura--- 

¡Esto era una insolencia! ¡Una total falta de respeto! Gaara no podría ser mejor persona de la que es y no permitiré que esos chiflados sigan molestándolo. 

Jounin1: Estás loca niña si crees que puedes esperar algo de esa cosa- señalando a Gaara- 

Sakura: De él se pueden esperar muchas cosas y más, yo no me guío por lo que escucho, ustedes simplemente lo señalan con el dedo y lo juzgan de monstruo pero, ¿De que se ríen necios? ¡Por lo menos tiene el valor de ser distinto! 

Jounin2: No permitiré – La agarra del cuello de la ropa- ¡Que nos llames necios! 

Sakura: Yo… s-solo d-d-igo la… verdad….¡AHG!! –cada vez apretaban más su cuello-

----Gaara---

¿Qué era lo que ese jounnin le estaba haciendo a Sakura? El odio llenaba mi corazón, pero no era un odio cualquiera, lo sentía muy dentro, sentía como si eso me lo estuviesen haciendo a mi, esto era muy confuso, pero tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que le hicieran algo a Sakura.  
Gaara: ¡Suéltala! –mirada fría- 

Jounin1: –risa malévola- ¿Desde cuando te importa la gente? ¿Acaso estas… -saca un kunai y se lo clava en el estómago- enamorado? 

El dolor era agudo, ¿Por qué esa herida dolía? Jamás me habían herido de tal forma, ¿Dónde estaba la arena que me protegía? Y de repente me di cuenta, eran como 20 jounnins en el mismo lugar, uno de los cuales poseía mi calabaza y mezclándola con su chacra logró controlarla, demonios estaba metido en un gran problema…. Lentamente los párpados empezaron a pesarme, que iba a hacer, Sakura me necesitaba y sentía como me incrustaba el kunai una y otra y otra vez…. No aguanté más…. Mis ojos se cerraron…

-----Sakura----- 

Aún apretaba mi cuello, pero Gaara… el me necesitaba, desde que lo conocí ha sido muy especial para mi, ¡No quiero dejarlo! Lentamente voy acumulando chacra en mis ojos, se que esta técnica puedo realizarla por mi estado, pero es la única que me queda, en estos momentos estaba indefensa, doy gracias que esa parte de mi memoria… no la perdí…

::::::FLASH BACK:::::

Kakashi-sensei: Recuerda, tu clan tiene el poder del ojo de serpiente, es una técnica que requiere mucho chacra, y tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de utilizarlo, y si alguna ves lo necesitas… ten extremo cuidado y debe ser algo importante… ¿Entendido? 

Sakura: ¡Sí Kakashi-sensei!

::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::

Jounin2: ¿Que…? 

Sakura -terminando de hacer los sellos- ¡Me no Hebi no jutsu! (ojos de serpiente no jutsu ) 

Miró directamente al jounnin que la sujetaba y éste lentamente comienza a caer en la ilusión, caigo al piso, esquivo a 3 o 4 jounnins y agarro a Gaara, este logra murmurar algo… 

Gaara: m-mi… c-c-alab-a-z…a 

Jounin19: ¿Es esto lo que buscas? –señalando la calabaza- 

Sakura: -sonrisa malévola- será fácil conseguirlo… 

Lo miro y el también cae en la ilusión. 

Jounin15: maldita…! ¡Katon kogake no jutsu!

La bola de fuego chocó directamente contra mi espalda (agradezco haber tenido a Gaara bajo mi brazo izquierdo) 

Sakura: ¡¡Aahhggg!! 

Dolía si… pero más dolía haber visto que lastimaran a Gaara, decidí que no importaba lo que pasara lo protegería, yo soy su amiga… Rápidamente le coloqué a Gaara su calabaza en la espalda, luego lo subí a la mía sin importarme el dolor, tomé un kunai y empecé a matar a aquellos jounnins que me estorbaban, mis ojos de serpiente ayudaban mucho, veían a través de la mente de mi oponente y hacían que sus movimientos sean lentos, salí del lugar en el cual estábamos y los pocos jounnins que quedaban comenzaron a perseguirme pasamos cerca de una cascada, por suerte aún estaban un poco lejos, entre en la cascada y allí deposité a Gaara y a su calabaza, salí de la cascada e hice que los jounnins me siguieran, tan solo me quedaba chacra para una ilusión y eran 6 jounnins …

Notas de la autora: Hola!!! Si me dejan sus reviews les dejo el cuarto capitulo.

Sayonara!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Mi memoria... Mi poder prohibido...

----Sakura---- 

Estábamos a una distancia considerable de la cascada, sabía que Gaara estaría bien pero debía atenderlo de inmediato, su estado era delicado, se me agotaba el chacra y mis ojos ya veían nublosos. Allí estábamos los 6 jounnins y yo… 

Jounnin3: Habrás pasado a nuestros compañeros pero no a nosotros… ¡Danos a Gaara! 

Sakura: ¿Para que lo quieren? 

Jounin2: Venganza… 

¿Ellos exigían venganza? ¿De que? 

Sakura: La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena…  
J

ounin1: No nos sermonees, sabemos lo que hacemos y por qué.  
Mis labios comienzan a moverse solos al igual que mi cuerpo… el poder comienza a despertar  
"Vuelvo a caer una y otra vez  
pero me levantaré porque quiero protegerte  
no importa que pase ahora.. te protegeré por siempre."

Uno de los jounnins se acerca a mi a toda velocidad con chacra en su mano, logra golpearme pero absorbo el chacra, otro viene por atrás con un kunai lo esquivo, así lentamente todos comienzan a atacarme, esquivo golpes, pero no los devuelvo…

"_Miro al cielo azul, __  
__las nubes poseen forma aún. __  
__De repente cae la noche…"_

Otra vez se me vuelven a acercar, pero van apareciendo más, más poder comienza a brotar desde mi interior, se que no aguantaré mucho más, pero es por él que lo hago. Se me acerca una shuriken que rosa mi brazo izquierdo haciendo una herida profunda…

"_Las estrellas giran torno a ti __  
__en este momento emiten un brillo especial, __  
__lentamente la noche se vuelve día __  
__¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Dang!"_

De ser 6 pasaron a ser 12, mi plan estaba funcionando, todos aquellos que habían quedado en el bar se acercaban y de pronto lo sentí… su chacra no era como la de los jounnins comunes, estos servían a Orochimaru, querían a Gaara por el Shukaku, pero Orochimaru no se los dijo, es por eso que no saben el motivo por el cuál pelean. Seguían atacando sin compasión mis ojos se cerraban ya, ¡Que se apuren los que restan! No aguantaré por mucho…

"_Mis ojos miran alrededor __  
__te quieren ver a salvo otra vez __  
__porque mi corazón en llamas esta __  
__y nadie podrá apagarlo"_

Tres se me acercan por detrás y me inmovilizan, uno se me acerca por delante y me golpea fuerte en el estómago, empieza a girar su puño y revuelve mis tripas, los que me sujetaban por detrás me sueltan y caigo al suelo vomitando sangre…

"_Me levantaré otra vez __  
__mi camino comenzaré __  
__a tu lado permaneceré porque __  
__ese es mi sueño esta vez __  
__recuperé todo lo que he perdido __  
__te daré todo lo que necesites y te ha faltado"_

Ahora eran 15, faltaban 5, pero mi chacra se acabaría en instantes, y si no se apuraban…Gaara podía morir… era solo 1 minuto la ilusión, pero no advertí de que tardarían tanto en encontrarnos… Kakashi-sensei… ¡Qué haré si no llegan a tiempo! … no recuerdo ninguna de mis otras técnicas por el incidente… realmente no recuerdo quien soy por el incidente. Cada vez se acercaban más y más rápido, realizando sellos a toda velocidad, para crear jutsus realmente poderosos…

"_¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Dang! __  
__Esta vez no te dejaré... __  
__a tu lado permaneceré... __  
__Juntos miraremos el cielo porque __  
__es nuestro refugio…"_

Necesitaba descansar, corrí un poco más, pero esta vez cerca del lugar del cual había huido para que me encontraran más rápido, aprovechando mi ventaja me recosté sobre un árbol, pero para mi decepción, pronto me encontraron y empezaron a llamarme, me volví a levantar…

"_No me esconderé nunca más __  
__Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas __  
__ese sentimiento que me mantiene en pie __  
__es el amor"_

¡Sí que tenía suerte! Al movilizarme más cerca del lugar del "crimen" ya eran 20, estaba lista, esquivé ataques que venían de todas direcciones para colocarme al centro de todos, como si fuese el sol, comencé a realizar sellos… el chacra corría por todo mi cuerpo cual río furioso, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, junté mis manos, el chacra comenzó a concentrarse allí, no daba ningún paso, solo concentraba y materializaba chacra, los jounnins intentaban atacarme pero no obtenían ningún resultado...

"_Las estrellas comienzan a aclamar nuestros nombres ya __  
__El poder es infinito estando a tu lado __  
__¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Dang!"_

Era todo, Orochimaru iba a perder a 20 de sus esclavos, pero… les haré un bien a ellos… 

Sakura: ¡HAKAI HEBI GOKEI! (Destrucción total del clan de la serpiente) 

Muevo mis brazos hacia el costado, el chacra acumulada en mis manos comienza a moverse cual serpientes atravesando el cuerpo de todos los jounnins, unas cuantas explosiones se provocan, nadie logra escapar a mis serpientes de chacra destrucción total, miro a mi alrededor (aún atacando) para confirmar que ninguno haya quedado ni con el más mínimo hilo de vida, cuando termino de cerciorarme, termino de atacar y caigo de rodillas al suelo exhausta escupiendo sangre… "Estuvo cerca" pensé, pero ahora debería ir lo más rápido que podía dónde se encontraba Gaara, se que no le quedaba mucho.  
Llegué lo más rápido que pude a atenderlo, me fijé en que estado se encontraba y salí a buscar hierbas medicinales para hacer ungüento. Una vez terminado volví donde se encontraba, abrí sus ropas para fijarme en donde estaba la herida y registrar si había hemorragia, por suerte no había ninguna interna, pero sangraba demasiado, tenía que actuar rápido si no… lo perdería, con la poca chacra que tenía le mezclé con el ungüento y lo unté (valga la redundancia) en sus heridas que pronto comenzaron a sanar, quedaba poco y decidí usarlo en mi espalda (por la quemadura) acomodé bien a Gaara con su cabeza en una piedra y me dediqué a hacer una pared de piedra en una de las esquinas de la cueva para que si los seguidores de Orochimaru volviesen no nos vieran.  
Me llevó un rato pero por fin terminé la trepé y acomodé a Gaara en mi regazo… me sonrojé… se veía tan lindo durmiendo… Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi cabeza comenzó a doler, me la agarré, era un dolor insoportable …

:::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara: ¡Toma mi mano y por nada del mundo la sueltes! ¡Saldremos de aquí!  
----: ¡Si!  
Corrimos y corrimos y como el dijo, jamás le solté la mano, a los pocos segundos ya habíamos llegado a un bosque, aún se escuchaban las explosiones en la aldea, mi familia, toda estaba allí, sabía que moriría…  
----: Gaara… -abrazándolo- ¡Tengo miedo mucho miedo!  
Gaara: -respondiendo a mi abrazo- no te preocupes, estoy acá para protegerte…

::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::

El dolor cesó, y una de las dudas que afloraba a mi mente era resuelta, si, conocía a Gaara desde hace mucho tiempo…  
Lo volví a mirar y me sonrojé, comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente en forma de caricia, lentamente éste abrió los ojos e inocentemente preguntó… 

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? 

Sakura: Tranquilo Gaara, todo está bien. 

Gaara: Sakura… ¿pero como…? 

Sakura: No importa como, no importa cuando ni donde, ahora necesitas descansar. 

Gaara: pero… 

Sakura: Sin reproches, solo ponte cómodo y duerme, ¿Si? 

Gaara: si…

-----Gaara-----

Se sentía tan bien… ahora lo sabía, no me separaría de ella nunca, pasé lo que pase… me acomodé levemente y me di cuenta de que mis heridas estaban curadas, sin embargo… ella… ella tenía muchas cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su mirada era triste, se… ¿parecía a mi?… De pronto sentí un calor en mis mejillas… ¿Me había sonrojado? Si… ¿Eso era amor o cariño? Sí… muchas dudas se aclaraban en ese momento, en el cual decidí que para probar mi existencia no era necesario matar a aquellos que me hacen sentir mal sino amar aquellos que me hacen sentir bien, como Sakura, ahora si sabía a dónde me dirigiría: a Suna, mi aldea, me iba a convertir en Kazekage, por Sakura… para saldar cuentas y pagar deudas, ese era mi camino ahora, ser reconocido, ser… como Naruto…  
No podía conciliar el sueño, algo me estaba preocupando, algo que Sakura notó al instante… 

Sakura: Gaara… ¿Estás bien? 

Gaara: Yo… estoy preocupado por ti…

-------Sakura-----

Su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora era tierno, dulce, y tal vez un poco perdido, pero era distinta…  
Sakura: ¿Por mí? No tienes porque preocuparte … ¿Tienes sed? Voy a buscar agua de la cascada.

-----Gaara----

Saco mi cabeza de su regazo para darle paso, pero veo como se va tambaleando lentamente, mi arena no reacciona ¡Qué iba hacer! Se estaba por caer… Como acto reflejado me levanté y la atrapé a tiempo…

Gaara: ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?? 

Sakura: l-lo… siento… g-Gaara… 

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! ¡¡NO POR FAVOR Sakura!! ¡¡NO ME ABANDONES!! –la aprieto contra mi pecho- 

Sakura: -colocando su mano detrás de mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello- Jamás… lo haré…  
Su cuerpo se afloja, comprobé si su corazón aún latía, por suerte si.  
Volví a mezclar mi chacra con la arena para tomar control de esta otra vez, se podría decir que "le hice una cama" a Sakura, para que se sintiera más cómoda, era un tanto alta así que acerque una piedra dónde ella reposaba tomé su mano y la cuidé… estaba tan cálida su mano…Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su estómago… y me quedé dormido…

Notas de la Autora: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque realmente me esforcé.

Espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: Nuestro camino definido.

-----Sakura----- 

Desperté con un peso sobre mí, y una calidez increíble en una de mis manos, lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Gaara dormido sobre mi estómago con una de mis manos agarradas, se veía tan lindo… no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero… ¿Cómo iba a levantarme sin despertarlo?. Fue como si me hubiese leído la mente, vi como lentamente él fue abriendo sus ojos color agua me miraban directamente, como si fuese a morir, mi corazón se paro…  
Gaara: Que bueno que estés despierta.  
Y tan rápido como se paró, al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a latir fuertemente y noté como mis mejillas empezaron a arder… ¿Tenía fiebre? No, no era eso… sabía lo que era pero me negaba a admitirlo. 

Sakura: Gaara yo… 

Gaara: -colocando su dedo en mi boca en señal de silencio- no digas nada, ahora tienes que descansar, déjame el resto a mi.  
Ante esas palabras enmudecí, cuando lo conocí era una persona muy fría, con mirada igual… pero ahora… él… él me hablaba dulcemente y sonreía…  
Hice lo que el me dijo, me acosté y volteé para el lado dónde el se encontraba…  
Sakura: Gracias Gaara.

Gaara: Ha ti Sakura, me defendiste cuando caí… 

Sakura: No fue nada. -sentándome- voy a buscar algo para comer.  
Pero cuando me paré y me dispuse a ir, sentí que algo me sujetó de uno de mis brazos y apretó con fuerza. 

Sakura: Gaara… que..? 

Gaara: -con ojos tristes pero a la vez llenos de furia- quiero que me expliques lo que pasó… ¿Por qué ahora siento tanta chacra en ti y antes no? Necesito explicaciones Sakura… yo quiero… yo quiero… 

Sakura: ¿Tu quieres…? 

Gaara: Sakura yo…quiero entenderte….. 

Sakura: ¿Entenderme? 

Gaara: si, desde que te conozco, jamás hemos hablado por mi actitud egoísta , pero ahora que cambié, me invade la curiosidad y quiero saber todo acerca de mi compañera de viaje …

----Gaara----

Vi como bajaba la cabeza, solté su mano… 

Sakura: -con voz fría y distante- Hace tiempo…- mirando para el techo- perdí algo importante, no se como ni cuando… solo sé que la perdí… mi memoria… 

Gaara:¿ tu… memoria?

Sakura: Así es… no puedo explicarte mucho a causa de esto, pero te explicaré lo que sepa… 

Gaara: Está bien… siéntate…

Los dos tomamos asiento y Sakura comenzó a hablar. 

Sakura: Soy del clan Hebi, poseedor de los ojos de serpiente, estos ven a través de los movimientos de nuestros oponentes y los hacen lentos para nosotros poder esquivarlos, también, con un determinado límite de chacra podemos hacer que caigan en ilusiones tan duraderas como queramos, pero solo puede hacerse 3 veces por día y no es posible a la misma persona… 

Gaara: pero... ¿como recordaste lo de tu clan? 

Sakura se pone de espaldas y desabrocha su camisa para permitirme ver un tatuaje. El kanji "Sakura" estaba tatuado en su espalda envuelto en dos serpientes que iban de su cadera hasta su cuello, una de color rojo y otra de color azul. 

Sakura: Este tatuaje lo lleva cualquier persona de mi clan… Kakashi-sensei me lo explicó una vez…  
Gaara: ¿Conoces a Kakashi…? Eso significa que… estuviste con Naruto e Ino. 

Sakura: ¿Quiénes has dicho? 

Ahora las cosas cambiaron, yo debía explicar. 

Gaara: Conozco a Kakashi, es el sensei de Naruto, Ino y Sasuke, un grupo de la aldea de Konoha que fue formado para los exámenes chunnin, pero Sasuke los traicionó y se fue con Orochimaru… seguramente tu fuiste el reemplazo de Sasuke, por eso recuerdas a Kakashi… pero… ¿No era que perdiste la memoria? – 'demonios, estoy más confundido que antes' pensé-

Sakura: Es que hay algunos eslabones de mi memoria que recuerdo, aunque no sean muchos y no pueda unirlos entre si… 

Miré el tatuaje de Sakura detenidamente, cada centímetro quedó grabado en mi mente… ésta se abrochó la camisa y volteó hacia m, agachó su mirada y un silencio de ultratumba nos invadió roto solo por la caída de la cascada. 

Sakura: Gaara… -comenzó a llorar y se tiró a mi abrazándome- ¡yo quiero recuperar mi memoria! 

Sorprendido respondí al abrazo. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas enrojecieron. 

Gaara: Sakura… yo quiero ayudarte… ¡y lo haré!

-----Sakura---------

Esas palabras me conmovieron, lo abracé más fuerte y él hizo lo mismo, para mi era alguien muy especial. 

Gaara: Sakura… todo está bien, no llores, voy a ayudarte -secándome las lágrimas - claro si tu quieres. 

Sakura: -dejando de llorar- ¡Si! 

Gaara: -pensativo- tendremos que ir a Konoha si es que conoces a Kakashi-sensei… por ahí el podría explicarnos algo. 

Sakura: ¿Konoha…? Konoha… -mal augurio me traía ese nombre, no sabía porque era pero le tenía miedo- 

Gaara: ¿Pasa algo Sakura? 

Sakura: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- no, ¡nada! … entonces… ¿Ese será nuestro viaje? 

Gaara: así es… nuestro objetivo. 

Sakura: -Levantándose-¡perfecto! ¿Emprendemos viaje? 

Gaara: ¡Claro! 

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la cascada. 

Gaara: a juzgar por el paisaje no estamos muy lejos… 

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes eso? 

Gaara: es muy lógico Sakura, hay demasiados árboles como para estar lejos. 

Sakura: Ha, ya veo.

Comenzamos a caminar, en mi corazón un temor comenzó a crecer, ¿Es que acaso había pasado algo en Konoha?... Traición, fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente… apreté mi labio inferior y reprimí esas ganas incontrolables de echarme atrás, de huir, pero no, estaba con Gaara y sabía que si él estaba conmigo todo saldría absolutamente bien.   
Así, dentro de unas horas de viaje nos encontramos frente a una gran puerta de cemento, arriba inconfundiblemente estaba el signo de la aldea.  
Comenzamos a caminar… cada vez más cerca estábamos de entrar… cada vez más y más… la emoción y el miedo que sentía en ese momento no podían ser descritas con palabras. Estábamos frente a la puerta, entramos, toda la gente comenzó a mirarnos de mala manera, muchos decían "Mira la Traidora ha vuelto" o "Es mejor que salgamos de acá y avisemos a la Hokage", veía a Gaara a mi lado, buscando su fortaleza para evitar todo esto, pero de repente una mano agarro mi cuello… 

---: ¿Qué haces aquí maldita traidora? 

Miré a mi atacante, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, eso fue lo único que pude ver antes de que él me diera una fuerte paliza...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Yo… ¿Te traicioné?

-------Sakura---------

Rápidamente me levanté, pero aquel chico rubio siguió atacándome, una y otra vez, hasta que Gaara se interpuso, y me ayudó a levantarme… 

Sakura: No Gaara, déjalo así, es con lo único que puedo pagarle a este chico mi traición…según el… 

Gaara: pero… 

Sakura: No me hagas hacer esto Gaara, por favor apártate… 

Gaara: ¡no! 

Sakura: Gaara discúlpame… 

No quería hacerlo, pero debía, realicé dos sellos y con serpientes até a Gaara para que no se interpusiera…   
---: ¡TRAICIONASTE A TODO KONOHA! ¡INCLUSO HABIENDOLE JURADO FIDELIDAD!  
Esta vez… a pesar de los golpes… el dolor no era superficial… era interno… mi corazón sentía remordimientos que mi mente desconocía, aguanté los golpes, ya que era la única manera de sentirme bien con el, un golpe en mi estómago hizo que saliera disparada para atrás golpeando contra una pared y ocasionándole un enorme hoyo, desde lejos oía a Gaara "¡Para ya Naruto!... ¡Detente!" así que… él era Naruto... ya tenía varios rasguños y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba de mi boca hacia mi pera cayendo al suelo… aquellos rasguños, aquellas aberturas que derramaban sangre, lloraban por mi, aquel chico llamado Naruto paró de golpearme solo para agarrarme por el cuello de mi ropa.  
Naruto: Te fuiste con él, traicionaste a la aldea… ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!... ¡te consideraba mi mejor amiga! –llorando y con ira en sus ojos- 

Sakura: Lo siento… 

Naruto: ¿Qué? 

Sakura: Siento todo el dolor que te causé, incluso ahora lo pago, la traición la desconozco, el porque de ella también… como fue también lo e olvidado… estoy pagando por ello he perdido algo que preciaba mucho, y seguro ese es el precio que he de pagar por la traición… 

Naruto: ¡No finjas! ¡LO SABES MUY BIEN!-volviendo a tirarme contra una pared pero esta vez la arena de Gaara, quien se había safado de mis ataduras, atajó mi caída… 

Gaara: No Naruto, ella dice la verdad, fui yo quien la encontré y la traje aquí… ella ha olvidado todo, perdió su memoria… 

Sentí la mirada del rubio clavada en mi, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más un temblor hizo que la tierra se parta, una bola de masa se acercó a mi, con dificultad la esquivé, pero no pude moverme, algo me había atrapado, hubo un segundo temblor, pero nada se desquebrajo, un kunai rozó mi cara haciendo una cortadura profunda, sentí una mano por la espalda que desquebrajó 3 puntos de mi red de chacra seguido de una piña directa en el estómago, esta dolió más, tomando en cuenta que no podía moverme… 

Sakura: que…?

Gaara: ¡Sakura!-volteando a Naruto- ¡Naruto diles lo que te acabo de decir! 

Naruto: no… debe pagar…! 

Gaara: ¡SAKURA defiéndete! ¡Maldición!! –vi como Gaara se acercó a mi, pero el rubio lo detuvo- ¡Sakura!, ¿Acaso no quieres saber de que se te culpa antes de morir? 

Era verdad, si quería saber, pero no iba a matar ni herir a mis "opresores".  
Con esfuerzo junté mis manos, para concentrar el resto de los puntos de chacra que estaban sanos.. 

Sakura: ¡Hebi no jutsu! 

Serpientes salieron de mis mangas, solo 3 de las personas que me rodeaban habían sido capturadas por mis serpientes, estos fueron apartados, quedaban 5… Kunais, palizas ladridos, todo se acercaba demasiado rápido, no tuve opción… otra vez correría el riesgo… como la última vez. El poder resurgió en mi, y mis labios comenzaron a moverse solos…

"No importa el cansancio  
yo quiero ir  
a dónde me guíe mi sueño…"

¡Era una cuidad! No podíamos hacer tanto barullo, así que traté de guiarlos hacia las afueras, corriendo a toda velocidad, pronto me vi rodeada de ellos, por suerte, antes de que alguno pudiera volver a tocarme, alcancé la puerta…

"Todos dicen que es una tontería  
pero yo creo que es muy cierto  
luchar por un sueño echo realidad"

Al llegar afuera, me encontré frente a frente con una chica rubia con una coleta, quien me miró directamente, como para hacer algo, pero mis ojos actuaron antes que los de ella, ya había caído en la ilusión…

"No importa cuanto tenga que correr  
es que yo quiero llegar allí  
desenvolviendo las tinieblas"

---: ¡INOO! –mirándome- ¡MALDITAAAAAAAA!  
Una rubia se acercaba a mi con mucha furia y rapidez increíble, pero gracias a mis ojos pude esquivarla, estaban todos congregados ahí, así que como en la batalla con los jounnins, me coloqué en medio, comencé a hacer sellos, pero algo me detuvo, sentí una presencia detrás de mi, un jounnin con máscara (de chacra pura) había traspasado la barrera del jutsu… acto seguido… golpeó detrás de mi cuello… y caí…

Desperté en los brazos de Gaara y en una habitación un tanto desconocida, más bien parecía un despacho… 

Gaara: Al fin despertaste… 

Sakura: Gaara… lo siento mucho… 

Una chica entró a la habitación, con papeles…  
---: Tsunade-sama, le traje los papeles de las nuevas misiones… 

Tsunade: Gracias Shizune… -mirándome- así que... Sakura, nuestra pequeña traidora ha vuelto… 

Sakura -Parándome- yo…Aghh!- un dolor fuerte invadió mi espalda, esas malditas serpientes deseaban algo de este despacho…- l-o sien-to… 

Tsunade: La explicación ya la sabemos, lo que no sabemos es porque has vuelto, ¿podrías explicarlo? 

Utilicé parte de mi chacra para calmar esa ansiedad de mis serpientes (las tatuadas) y me paré erguida… 

Sakura: He vuelto, porque necesito recordar, por años e buscado la manera de recuperar mi memoria, y al fin… al encontrarme con Gaara yo he tenido esa oportunidad, y he venido en busca de Kakashi-sensei pa- 

Pero fui interrumpida por el rubio.. 

Naruto: ¡No le llames sensei! 

Sakura: Discúlpame… he vuelto en busca de Kakashi, quien según recuerdo antes de que los traicionara fue mi sensei junto a Ino y Naruto, y mi único objetivo aquí es buscar respuestas a mis interrogantes… ¡Realmente deseo recuperar mi memoria! 

Tsunade: ¡Danos un motivo, por el cual debamos ayudarte! 

Una figura detrás de todas aquellas personas congregadas en el despacho, habló…  
Kakashi: Tranquila Tsunade-sama, es solo su memoria, ¡Hola Sakura! 

No había cambiado nada, su forma tan pasiva de hablar era la misma…  
Tsunade: Pe- 

Ella fue interrumpida por Kakashi

Kakashi: Lo has vuelto a usar… ¿Verdad? 

Sakura: Si… discúlpeme… 

Kakashi: Vienes en busca de respuestas… pero yo solo quiero una… ¿Qué pasó en tu último encuentro con Orochimaru?

Notas de la Autora: Espero que les aya gustado!!!

Déjenme sus reviews.

Sayonara!!!! 


End file.
